Wyper
| affiliation = Shandians; God's Guards | occupation = Shandian Warrior; God's Guard | epithet = | jva = Masaki Aizawa, Reiko Kiuchi (young) | birth = August 18th One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 210, Wiper's birthday is given | 4kids eva = Unknown | Funi eva = J. Paul Slavens, Leah Clark (young) }} "Berserker" Wiper was the leader of the Shandian warriors fighting to take Upper Yard back from Enel. He is the direct descendant of Calgara. After the time-skip, he is already one of God's Guards. Appearance Wiper is a tall, muscular Shandian, and as such, sports a pair of little wings on his back. He's covered by various tribal tattoos across his left shoulder and the left side of his face. He has very long dark brown hair is arranged in a mohawk that follows into a segmented braid that goes slightly past his waist, resembling those worn by real life Native Americans, and he has little spherical earrings. He generally wears a grass skirt, with a rope belt decorated by three small ornaments that look like fangs or claws around his waist. He is usually seen smoking a cigarillo, chomping down on it during battle, and as a child he chewed on a grass stalk before he moved up to tobacco, showing it is a definite habit of his. After the timeskip he now wears his hair unbraided, appearing to have a full head of long hair past his shoulders. He also has the coat his fellow guards wear tied aroud his waist instead of actually wearing it. In the anime, Wiper's tattoos are intricately colored with green and red. However, in the manga and other related media, his tattoos are colored black. Gallery Personality Inheriting the violent tendencies of his ancestor, Wiper is first shown to be an extremely violent and irrational man. He believes to follow the path of his ancestor and his principles. He does not easily trust outsiders and is quick to fight anyone without a second thought. Because of this, he is called a berserker. Despite this however, Wiper has a deep love for his people and his homeland. He also has a deep respect for his ancestor's best friend, Montblanc Noland, to whom he feels obligated to because of Noland's deeds, friendship to Calgara, and unfortunate fate. In fact, it is Wiper's love for his people and his obligation to Noland that drives him. It is because of these that Wiper has taken responsibility to restore his people's home and put an ease to Noland's soul. While he means well, his determination sometimes tends to blind him thus causing Wiper to become more violent and push himself beyond his physical limits. He is, however, not completely heartless towards others. He realised Luffy's goal, although different, was alike to his own and is moved by his efforts. Both because of Luffy's actions during the battle with Enel and the need for fighting having been removed, Wiper seems to have now calmed down. Relationships Shandians Wiper has a deep love for his people and would do anything to restore their former glory. Amongst the other Shandian warriors, he is well respected due to his vigor and skills. Because of this they follow him in his goals no matter what happens. However, his own warriors are aware of his violent nature and he can appear frightening to them at times. Skypieans and Others Because of years of conflict between his people and the Skypieans, Wiper originally had a deep distrust for Skypieans and outsiders alike. He would rather fight than reason things out with them. He would fight anyone regardless of who they are, whether it be the kindly Gan Fall or the tyrannical Enel. He even considered the Straw Hats as enemies regardless of their intentions. Wiper however changed his view of the pirates when he learned that they wanted to help the descendant of Noland, Montblanc Cricket, learn the whereabouts of the Golden City of Shandoria. Completely moved by their goal, Wiper aided them in defeating Enel. After Enel's reign was over, Wiper completely changed his views on outsiders. He no longer distrusted Skypieans and instead joined in his people's and their efforts for a brighter future on Upper Yard. Wiper in particular, is grateful for what the Straw Hats did for his people and Cricket, and hopes one day that they may come back to Upper Yard. Abilities and Powers Wiper is skilled at close combat, mainly involving the use of Skate-type Wavers to boost his kicks and to swiftly fight his opponent. He also has great endurance as he is able to use his Reject Dial three times without dying, a feat that normally kills a regular person with one try. Also, he was able to take a blast by an Axe Dial in the back and only take minor damage. It can be said that Wiper partially inherited part of his power from Calgara. He was able to fight on par with Luffy when they crossed paths on Upper Yard, as well as match Zoro during the Ordeal of Iron. Weapons Wiper generally fights using a Burn Bazooka. His Burn Bazooka is a typical bazooka capable of firing cannonballs and such. However, when equipped with a Breath Dial, the bazooka is able to fire a large blast of white-blue flames caused by the ignition of the bazooka and the gas released from the Dial within. For Enel's Survival Game, Wiper equipped himself with a Reject Dial. The Dial is ten times stronger than a regular Impact Dial and is able to inflict great damage. The damage released by the dial however, is both devastating to the opponent it is being used against and the person using it. A regular person would be killed with one try. As such, Wiper used the Dial sparingly knowing the risks involved. For the game, Wiper also equipped his skates with Seastone so he could go against Devil Fruit users such as Enel and Luffy.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 260 and Episode 171, Wiper uses his Seastone equipped skates to stop Luffy's attacks.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapter 275 and Episode 180, Wiper uses his Seastone equipped skates to hold Enel down. History Past Since he was young, Wiper and the rest of the other Shandian children were told stories from the Shandian Chief about their past. He and the rest of the Shandian children were told that eight hundred years ago their ancient ancestors, the Shandorians, were entrusted to protect an ancient text. They were also told how their ancestors lost their home at the hands of the Skypieans and it was their responsibility to reclaim it. However amongst the all the stories of his ancestors' past, one story moved Wiper the most, the story of his ancestor, Calgara, and his friend, Montblanc Noland. Deeply moved by the sad fate of the one who saved his people from a deadly illness, Wiper wondered if they found the Golden Bell and rang it, would Noland's soul be put to ease? Motivated by his determination to reclaim his people's homeland and to ease Noland's soul, Wiper quickly rose amongst the ranks the Shandians warriors over the years.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapter 275 and Episode 181, A young Wiper learns of his people's responsibility to reclaim his homeland and protect an ancient text.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapters 286-293 and Episode 187-189, A young Wiper learns of his ancestral past about Calgara and Noland. One day six years ago before the current storyline, due to conflict between his people and the Skypieans, Wiper was approached in his village by the then God of the Skypieans, Gan Fall, and the God's entourage in order to form a truce between their two races. However despite what his village elders said and what Gan Fall was offering, Wiper could not accept Gan Fall's pleadings for an alliance. Spurred by the years that his people struggled against the Skypieans, Wiper asked that if Gan Fall wanted to make peace, the God should give everything the Skypieans stole from the Shandians. When that demand could not be fulfilled, Wiper demanded that the heads of one hundred innocent Skypieans be given instead as payment. With this the peace meeting had failed. Just as Wiper and Gan Fall were about to part ways however, Gan Fall stated calmly to Wiper that he liked Shandian's pumpkin juice as a sign of good faith. Wiper however took it as a religious insult against Noland, and started a ruckus between his village and Gan Fall's men.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 256 and Episode 168, A meeting between Wiper and Gan Fall over peace fails. Over the years, Wiper continued his people struggle against the Skypieans to reclaim their home even after Gan Fall was stripped of his title by Enel. To Wiper, it mattered not who was ruling Skypiea, they were still his people's enemies. A Turn of Events by the Straw Hats As Wiper wiped out the crew and ship of the Eraser Pirates while traversing the White Sea one day, he noticed another pirate ship sailing, the Going Merry. Considering this new group of pirates as a new enemy, Wiper immediately attacked the Straw Hats without a moment's notice. Wiper's attack was cut short when Gan Fall and his pet bird, Pierre, came to the Straw Hats' aid. With the former God on the scene, all that Wiper could do was fallback. Wiper later moved to the outskirts of Upper Yard and spotted one of the Straw Hats he attacked earlier there. However before Wiper could attack this enemy, Enel's priests came into the scene while chasing somebody. Seeing this opportunity, Wiper attacked the priests instead. As he attacked the priests, Wiper unfortunately had to fall back once again as Enel suddenly sent a huge lighting strike on the person the priests were chasing. With this, Wiper retreated back to his village.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 241 and Episode 155, Wiper attacks Enel's priests while near the outskirts of Upper Yard. Later, after returning to the village, Wiper and the rest of the Shandian warriors had meeting about a recent turn of events involving Gan Fall. Apparently due to the doings of the Straw Hats, Gan Fall had started moving against Enel by saving one of Enel's subjects and stepping onto Upper Yard. One of Wiper's comrades, Laki, upon noting this turn of events suggested to Wiper that they should ally themselves with the former God. Wiper however shrugged off the idea.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 27 Chapter 249 and Episode 163, Wiper and the other Shandian warriors over Gan Fall's actions. As Wiper and the other Shandian warriors pondered what to do next, they soon heard from Aisa, a young Shandian gifted with Mantra, that two important voices had suddenly disappeared in Upper Yard. These voices belonged to Gan Fall and one of Enel's priests, Satori. Seeing this chance, Wiper and the other Shandian warriors immediately mobilized an attack on Enel and his followers in Upper Yard.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 27 Chapter 251 and Episode 164, Wiper and the other Shandian warriors mount an attack based on Aisa's Mantra readings. As Wiper and the other warriors attacked Upper Yard, Wiper came across the captain of the Straw Hats, Luffy, and two of his crew. Unable to engage the Blue Sea Dwellers at the moment, Wiper merely told them to go back to where they came from else he will treat them like enemies like Enel. With that Wiper and the others left the Straw Hats and continued with their attack. As Wiper and the other warriors continued the attack onto nightfall, they soon realized their numbers were significantly dropping and among the wounded was Kamakiri. Due to this, they were forced to retreat for the moment. Back at a camp base near Upper Yard, Wiper learned the reason that Kamakiri got hurt was because he was saving Laki while she was getting some Vearth for Aisa. Angered by this, Wiper decided to throw away the precious amount of Vearth that caused Laki's lack of concentration and Kamakiri's injuries. Before he could do so however, Kamakiri reassured Wiper that he would be able to battle the following day. With the brief squabble settled amongst themselves, Wiper told his fellow Shandian warriors that once they defeat Enel and get back their home, there would no longer be a need to worship such small clumps of dirt.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 27 Chapters 252-253 and Episodes 165-166, Wiper and the other Shandian warriors attack Upper Yard until nightfall. Enel's Survival Game The next day, having recovered from the previous battle, Wiper urged his fellow warriors to fight more vigorously, even if it meant leaving fallen comrades behind. With this, Wiper and the rest headed back to Upper Yard to continue their attack. Unbeknownst to them, they were heading into a completely different Upper Yard from the day before, an Upper Yard where they are all being tested in Enel's Survival Game. As Wiper and the others entered Upper Yard, they came into the territory of Shura, one of Enel's Priests, and into his Trial of String. While the other warriors got caught by Shura's string clouds, Wiper fortunately was able to avoid the strings and attack Shura head on. While it seemed like Wiper was in trouble by being caught by Shura's lance, the berserker was able to counter and defeat the priest with a dial he was carrying, a Reject Dial. Though scathed by the Reject Dial's power, Wiper ignored the warnings from his fellow warriors, and split from the group to look for Enel. As he roamed the deep forests of Upper Yard, Wiper encountered Luffy. Seeing how his previous warning of asking Luffy and his crew to leave went ignored, Wiper decided to fight with the Blue Sea Dweller.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapters 256-258 and Episodes 169-170, Wiper fights with Shura and then fights with Luffy. Though both Wiper and Luffy fought each other with ferocity, both of them found themselves equally strong against one another. In the midst of the battle, Wiper found that Luffy mysteriously disappeared. Not wanting to waste anymore strength before fighting Enel, Wiper continued on with his search for the God.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapters 260-261 and Episode 171, Wiper battles against Luffy. Two hours after Wiper entered the fray that was Enel's Survival Game, he was among the 7 Shandian Warriors of the 21 remaining people still active.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 264 and Episode 173, Wiper and six other Shandian Warriors are still active after 2 hours in Enel's Survival Game. As Wiper headed up the giant beanstalk, Giant Jack, to God's Shrine, where Wiper was thinking Enel was in, he encountered several people on some ruins. Among these people were one of Enel's priests, Ohm, with his dog, Holy, Gan Fall with his bird, Pierre, Zoro, and a giant python, Nola, who chased after Zoro up Giant Jack. Upon learning that Enel was no longer in God's Shrine from Gan Fall, Wiper decided to continue searching somewhere else. However seeing all of these opponents before him that intended to interfere with his search one way or another, Wiper decided to fight them all.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapters 267-269 and Episodes 175-176, Wiper fights alone against Ohm, Gan Fall, Zoro, and Nola all at once. In the midst of the battle royal, Wiper was joined by the three remaining Shandian Warriors that joined him in the start of the Survival Game. While these warriors arriving was a good sign as five of Enel's Enforcers had also arrived at the same time, Wiper all of a sudden saw Aisa arrive in the ruins on board a waver with one of the Straw Hats, Nami. After simultaneously saving the two new arrivals from three Enforcers alongside Zoro and Gan Fall, Wiper turned his attention to these two. Thinking that Nami had kidnapped Aisa, Wiper attempted to blast Nami with his Burn Bazooka. Though Gan Fall fortunately pulled Nami and Aisa before Wiper could blast them both, Wiper saw in shock as the former God's action inadvertently led him and the girls he saved to be eaten by Nola.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapter 269 and Episode 176, Three remaining Shandian Warriors and Aisa arrive in the ruins where Wiper is fighting. As the battle in the ruins escalated with Ohm releasing a bunch of iron cloud that covered the entire place in a cage, Wiper saw Laki arrive in the scene to tell him something from Kamakiri. However just at the same moment, Wiper saw Enel appear behind Laki. Unable to help his fellow warrior, Wiper saw Laki show him what Kamakiri wanted to tell him, Enel was a Devil Fruit user who ate the Goro Goro no Mi rendering him immune to normal attacks. After witnessing Laki being punished by Enel, Wiper decided to return his attention back to the fray that was in the cage. Deciding to save Aisa first, Wiper set his sights on Nola.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapter 270 and Episode 177, Wiper sees Enel's powers through Laki's actions. As the battle continued, Wiper tried to blast open Nola's stomach open. Unfortunately, he found the snake too resilient despite writhing in pain due to the contents in it's stomach. Just as the battle was continuing, Wiper suddenly found the ruins he was in blasted by Enel from deep below. With the ruins on Giant Jack destroyed, Wiper and those with him fell to the ruins below where Enel was waiting.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapters 271-272 and Episodes 177-179, Wiper tries to blast Nola open until he and the rest fall to the ruins below. Upon landing in the ruins, Wiper realized that these ruins were his people's ancient home. His silent celebration about this realization however was cut short as Enel suddenly blasted Nola. Having turned his attention to Enel and unable to save Aisa at the moment, Wiper learned that all of the ruckus that was happening in Upper Yard was all part of Enel's Survival Game. Learning that all of it was to test to who was worthy to join Enel on a trip to a place he called Fairy Vearth, Wiper and those still standing with him, Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro, and a just escaped Gan Fall, decided to turn down the God's offer and focus all their strengths on defeating him. Learning more that Enel has plans to destroy all of Skypiea since in his mind, it defies the laws of nature, Wiper and those with him fought against Enel with all of their might. However, despite their best efforts, Enel's powers proved too much for them. Even with the aid of some Seastone in Wiper's skates and the Reject Dial, Enel simply restarted his own heart after Wiper struck him down.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapters 273-275 and Episodes 179-181, Wiper, Gan Fall, Robin, and Zoro turn down Enel's offer and fight him. Regardless of the situation, Wiper refused to back down. Despite being shocked by Enel's attacks, Wiper stood up for his ancestors, for his people's plea to return home, and for Noland. However, despite his determination, Wiper was struck down by Enel and was left along with those dealt with by the God in the ruins.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 276 and Episode 187, Wiper is struck down by Enel. Enel's Endgame After Wiper and the others were found by Luffy and Aisa, who were able to escape from Nola, Wiper and the rest were transported to the area above the ruins by a revived Robin.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 277 and Episode 187, Wiper and the rest are found defeated by Luffy and Aisa.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 283 and Episode 185, Wiper is transported out of the ruins by Robin's Devil Fruit powers. After events unfolded while he was unconscious, Wiper awoke to a horrible sight. His beloved homeland, Upper Yard, was being destroyed piece by piece by continuous lightning strikes from a lightning storm created by Enel from the God's flying ship, the Maxim. Seeing the nightmarish scene before him, all that Wiper could do was stare and remember the tale of his ancestor's friend, Montblanc Noland.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapter 286 and Episode 187, Wiper awakes to the sight of his homeland being destroyed and remembers Noland's tale. Not listening to Aisa's pleas asking for them to leave the situation, Wiper asked what right did Enel have to befall such travesty on his beloved homeland. As Wiper was thinking, he remembered that the Straw Hats mentioned that they were looking for the Golden Bell. Knowing that the Golden Bell was not in the ruins when he was there, Wiper asked Robin where it would be. From her, Wiper learned that the Bell was somewhere high above Giant Jack. Learning this, Wiper tried to climb back up the beanstalk. Unfortunately, he did not have the strength to climb up amidst all the chaos that was happening.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31 Chapters 293-294 and Episode 189-190, Wiper asks Robin where the Golden Bell might be and tries to climb towards it. As things turned worse with Enel's using Raigou to obliterate Angel Island, Wiper learned that Luffy also wanted to ring the Golden Bell as well. Just as the chaos around him was escalating, Wiper and the rest with him suddenly received a giant leaf sent from Nami above with a message asking them to cut the beanstalk so that it would fall westward towards the Maxim and the Golden Bell. Noticing that Enel created an even larger Raigou big enough to destroy all of Skypiea, Wiper and the rest figured that Luffy and Nami on Nami's waver planned to use the beanstalk as a ramp to reach Enel. As this plan was being carried out, Wiper and those incapable of doing anything to carry out the plan took what available shelter there was. There, Wiper tried to fight the Straw Hats a bit despite his wounds and the chaos that was happening. Believing that Luffy had no right to ring the Golden Bell, Wiper tried to stop the Straw Hats from allowing Luffy access to it. As he was attempting to fight, Robin revealed to Wiper the reason why Luffy wanted to ring the bell. She explained to Wiper that Luffy wanted to ring the bell in order to tell a man down below in Blue Sea that the Golden City of Shandora did not sink into the sea but was in the sky all along. Learning that this man's name was Montblanc Cricket, Wiper realized that Luffy was trying to help the descendant of Noland. Deeply touched by this, Wiper threw away his prejudice and decided to help the Straw Hats in knocking down Giant Jack. Using the Reject Dial one last time, Wiper blew what still supported the beanstalk from Zoro's attacks and Nola's accidental help. With this, the beanstalk fell over for Luffy to use to reach Enel.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 31-32 Chapters 295-296 and Episodes 190-191, Wiper and the rest chop Giant Jack down to aid Luffy in reaching Enel. As the beanstalk fell and Luffy headed towards Enel, Wiper stood proudly amidst of the ruins of his ancestors and cheered Luffy on to beat Enel despite the various lightning strikes directed at him and his people's home by the God. Seeing Luffy miraculously negate Enel's Raigou, Wiper cheered on Luffy further to ring the bell. As Wiper and all of Skypiea witnessed the battle in the air with Luffy against Enel, their prayers were answered as Luffy slammed Enel straight into the Golden Bell. Upon the bell being rung, Wiper heard the beautiful song that he so long wanted to ring for Noland.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapters 297-299 and Episode 192, Wiper cheers Luffy on and hears the beautiful song of the Golden Bell as Enel is finally defeated. Peace and the Return of Wiper's Homeland With Enel finally defeated, Wiper succumbed to his wounds and collapsed. Fortunately, the Straw Hats' doctor, Chopper, was able to tend to his wounds. Later, Wiper awoke to find himself being treated by a Skypiean girl, Conis, in the ruins of his people along with several others. Still a bit hostile, Wiper tried to move but was told by his chief to calm down. The chief told Wiper to be at ease as no one in Skypiea wished for the continuation of war. With these words, Wiper was shown by the chief a huge party was being held outside by everyone.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 300 and Episode 193, Wiper is shown a great party of peace and celebration by his chief. After several days of partying, Wiper and his fellow warriors learned that their ancestors' duty of protecting the ancient text had finally been fulfilled with the translation of it by Nico Robin. With this duty having been fulfilled and the Golden Bell have been finally rung again, Wiper and his fellow warriors paid their respects to Calgara before his statue in their village. Though the war had finally ended and peace came to all of Skypiea, Wiper and his fellow warriors swore to Calgara that they will still keep their pride and not let the Light of Shandora be extinguished again. As Wiper made this pledge, he and his fellow warriors heard the Golden Bell ringing, inviting the Straw Hats to come visit again.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 302 and Episode 195, Wiper pledges to Calgara to uphold their pride and not let the Light of Shandora be extinguished again. With the war over and peace finally brought to Skypiea, Wiper and his people returned to their native homeland, Upper Yard. There, they settled with the rest of the Skypieans, sharing the land with one another. Having to fight no longer, Wiper spent his strength in the restoration of the forest of his people's homeland that was destroyed during the Survival Game and by Enel in the God's attack.One Piece Manga - Vol. 44 Chapter 425 Cover Story: Where are they now 2, Wiper works on restoring his people's forest. Two Years Later After the timeskip, Wiper became the head and one of the guards of Skypiea's God, along with Genbo, Kamakiri and Braham. Major Battles *Wiper vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Sanji *Wiper vs. Shura *Wiper vs. Monkey D. Luffy *Wiper, Warashi, Mayushika and Yotsubane vs. Ohm, Holy and five Enforcers vs. Zoro vs. Nola vs. Gan Fall *Wiper, Gan Fall, Zoro and Nico Robin vs. Enel Translation and Dub Issues Wiper's name was romanized in One Piece: Grand Adventure as Wyper, but in One Piece: Pirates Carnival, he was given a name change of Wyler. FUNimation initially credits his name as Wyper as seen in the end credits of Episode 153 of the television version of their dub. However beginning in Episode 163 of the televised version, and in the following subsequent episodes, he is referred to as Wyler. However, the Viz Manga and uncut dub refer to him as Wyper. Trivia * In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Wiper is currently ranked the 43rd most popular character in One Piece. *A fan asked Oda what's underneath Wiper's grass skirt, whether he's "exposed" or not. In response, Oda jokingly stated he believes Wiper "hang's all out" but is not sure if Wiper has some kind of loincloth that keeps him all secure.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 32 - Fan question: What's underneath that skirt of leaves that Wiper has around his waist? * The reason why Wiper got mad at Gan Fall when asked for pumpkin juice was because Wiper took this as a religious insult. Pumpkins were originally introduced by Montblanc Noland to the Shandians and since then pumpkins were regarded as sacred by them.One Piece Yellow Grand Elements - Noland is revealed to be the one who introduced pumpkins to the Shandians. References External Links * Berserker - Wikipedia article about the type of fighter Wiper is. Site Navigation it:Wiper Category:Shandians Category:Male Category:Smokers Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Sky Island Saga Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies